cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Pacific War
| coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = The United Pacific Aligned Coalition is captured. The Democratic People's Republic of Midway is replaced with the Union of Midway. | cause = The Second Midwayan Civil War ends as the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic dissolves while the United Pacific Aligned Coalition continues fighting and ushering a larger conflict. | result = *The United Pacific Aligned Coalition and Caribbean Treaty Organization are occupied by the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. *The Democratic People's Republic of Midway is dissolved; the Union of Midway replaces DPRM. *The European War Coalition and South American Protection and Assistance Community are formed. | status = | combatant1 = STOP United States of JBR*** Union of Midway** Deltoran Republic Pacific Empire Prussian Empire Republic of Bekolan Republic of Oceania United Prefectures of Japan EWC EWC Nations Union Resistance *** Hungary* Central Kingdom** Frankmerica Gauntletia Vuong Loyalist Front Peruvian Democratic League Chilean separatists *** | combatant2 = UPAC Rio United Korean Supreme Republic Democratic People's Republic of Midway CTO Communist Party of Deltora Peruvian-occupied JBR Pro-UPAC Argentinians Vietnamese Separatists | combatant3 = | commander1 = Xavier M. Pitag Justin Vuong Jakeb Norton Hayden Painter James Chor Zabuza Hashimoto Zhou Guofeng Hua Enlai Franz Seidler Laura Nifestri Tyler Jacobs Gregor Hammelson Frank Cy Nava Ladmril Ham Young Andrew Greng Nathon Carrelson Henry Jumpers Andrew Antin Frank Jaegar Roy Mustang War Council Alfred von Schliefen Hans Grosse Emergency Procedure Organization Charles Ehrenberg Jaime Sin Tama-no-Mae | commander2 = Juan Miguel Fuente-Alba Poblete Edmundo González Robles Jorge Rojas Avila Rafael Rey Rey Wang Liu Mei Hong Long Daniel Bullock Furel deGardei Nguyễn Dũng Trọng | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = * **- Territory completely captured by UPAC, government escaped/in exile ***Originally controlled by UPAC. }} The Great Pacific War (also known as the Pacific War, the Third World War, World War Three, Deltora-CTO war and the STOP-UPAC War) was a conflict between the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and its allies versus the United Pacific Aligned Coalition, the Caribbean Treaty Organization and their puppet states. The Great Pacific War began immediately after the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic dissolved on May 15, 2011 and signified an end to the five-day Second Midwayan Civil War. The war is divided into the American Theater, the Pacific Theater, the Caribbean Theater, Afro-Eurasia Theater. The war is part of the larger conflict known as the Jihad War of the United States of JBR. The main conflict between the two parties was over securing the from one another, and the conflicts elsewhere to try to weaken the other parties. Several nations in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact declared war on the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic in the preceding war and the United Pacific Aligned Coalition joined on the Socialist Republic's side claiming that STOP was "corrupting the Pacific Ocean". The war quickly escalated from a regional war to a worldwide war. The United Pacific Aligned succeeded in taking out the United States of JBR (partially) and Union of Midway in the early stage while the Caribbean Treaty Organization weakened the Deltoran Republic. UPAC decisively attacked countries within South America and attempting to use the resources of their captured states to fend off the Sunshiner troops. The Prussian Empire was one of the primary threats to UPACer success in capturing all of the South American continent due to frequent Prussian raids. UPAC could not directly attack the Prussian Empire due to the Empire's strong ties with other European nations so it decided to attack the JBRican States, Midway, and the Pacific Empire. The Pacific Empire was forced to cede two of its colonies as per terms by UPACer demands. The colonies ceded were the United Prefectures of Japan and the Republic of Oceania. However, these newly created nations supported the Empire and joined the war. The Pacific Empire soon faced threats from and the increasingly aggressive colonies of and . The JBRican States was able to liberate itself from UPAC control while the Union of Midway continued to be known as the Democratic People's Republic of Midway. In early June, UPAC began experiencing internal revolts in both its possessions and member states. Despite success in the Sunshiner side, the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics emerged as a new threat and even overwhelmed Sunshiner naval troops in a single battle. Then, on June 14, the United Pacific Aligned Coalition offered to be surrendered and formally surrendered the same day with the Treaty of Lima. On June 15, the war came to an end when the Caribbean Treaty Organization surrendered with the Havana Treaty and the Arab states that supported CTO signed an with the Prussian Empire. Timeline *May 15: The Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic dissolves and the Second Midwayan Civil War merges into the Great Pacific War. **May 15: The Pacific Empire delivers 6 Panzer-Maus IVs to the United States of JBR, more military units and weapons are expected to be delivered in the next few days. *May 17: Prussian intercontinental cruise missiles hit several cities on the Peruvian coast. **May 17: The Quarthe War Summit begins at Quarthe, Prussian Empire where STOP leaders discuss about plans concerning the war. **May 17: The United Duchies of Central Kingdom joins the war. **May 17: Deltora deploys the Anti-Ballistic Missile system to defend itself from nuclear attacks **May 17: Cuba declares war on the Deltoran Republic. **May 17: The United States of JBR and Central Kingdom are both attacked by Peruvian and Chilean ground forces. joins the Pro-STOP forces. *May 18: Grenada and Jamaica declare war on Cuba. The latter not declaring secretly. **May 18: Midway announces that it's government websites were hacked by North Korean hackers. *May 19: The Prussian Empire successfully completes the Bombing of Trujillo. **May 19: The JBRican states of Diego Commonwealth, Mexicali, and Imperial are captured by UPAC. This prompts the Californian Union to withdraw troops in the American Theater to return to the United States of JBR and Central Kingdom to defend from the invading UPAC forces. **May 19: The Bombing of New Zealand was launched. *May 20: the Caribbean Treaty Organizationissues a joint Declaration of War on STOP while , Gauntletia, Frankmerica, and on UPAC and CTO. **May 20: The Vuong Administration is captured by the UPAC. **May 20: The 2011 Midwayan coup d'état occurs and the Union of Midway is disestablished, succeeded by the Democratic People's Republic of Midway. **May 20: The Pacific Empire signs the Pacific Declaration of Liberation, forming the United Prefectures of Japan and the Republic of Oceania. *May 21: The Deltoran Republic threatens UPAC to use nuclear weapons if JBRican officials are not released to STOP in 10 hours **May 21: , , and declare war on Pro-STOP forces **May 21:The Pacific Empire, Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan issues a joint declaration of war on Peru, Chile, and North Korea pledging to liberate the United States of JBR and Union of Midway. **May 21: declares war on the Pacific Empire, Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan in support of North Korea. **May 21:China and North Korea officially joins the United Pacific Aligned Coalition. While the Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan officially joins the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact *May 22: South Sudan and Madagascar join the Pro-UPAC forces **May 22: The Pacific Empire threatens to use another space bombardment like the ones used during the I-LAW Nuke Crisis if Zabuza Hashimoto and Rinko Hashimoto are not released within 12 hours. **May 22: The United Duchies of Central Kingdom is officially conquered by the Peruvian army from the occupied JBRican States. *May 23: warns the Caribbean Treaty Organization and United Pacific Aligned Coalition of its potential entry into the war. Its "secret" declaration from May 18 is revealed. JBRican/Centraler prisoners are announced safe within Jamaican borders. *May 24: The Pacific Empire and Bermuda Union rescues the emperor of the Union of Midway and his wife. **May 24: The Pacific Empire launches a space bombardment on N. Korea. Spies from the empire also stage sabotage missions. *May 25: N. Korea, with the support of China and the Democratic People's Republic of Midway, begins the invasion of South Korea, a colony of the Pacific Empire. *May 26: The Southern Counterattack begins as the Deltoran Republic invades the Springfield Commonwealth, Giradot, and Jefferson *May 28: The Democratic People's Republic of Midway purchases from . *May 29: The Republic of Bekolan begin a bombing campaign in the Island of **May 29: revolts against the Pacific Empire. **May 29: invades the Chinese colonies of the Pacific Empire. *May 31: Prussia begins Einsatz Zurücknehmen, landing 150 000 Prussian Imperial Guard troops at Rio de Janeiro. *June 1: North Korea successfully invades South Korea. **June 1: The invasion of Tokelau commences. *June 2: Much of the Californian Union (particularly JBRican areas) become liberated as UPACer troops retreat from the Vuong Loyalist Front. *June 3: The Union Resistance attacks the Kure Atoll Province, starting the Battle of Kure Atoll *June 4: The Caribbean Treaty Organization loses Giradot and Jefferson to the Deltorans, leaving only the Springfield Commonwealth **June 4: Deltoran soldiers begin the invasion of Puerto Rico, and begin bombing Cuban targets *June 5: Rio is liberated. *June 6: The Deltoran Army captures the Springfield Commonwealth. *June 7: "Midway's Schindler" and all of his 300 prisoner's escape to the Republic of Oceania. *June 8: The Battle of Kure Atoll ends in a victory for the Union Resistance. *June 9: and successfully revolt and break off from UPAC. **June 9: A nuclear bomb over Quarthe is intercepted by the Prussian ASDI system, plunging Europe into a crisis. Von Schliefen organizes an emergency meeting with other European leaders, set to finish by the next day. *June 10: After a night of talks, the European War Coalition forms and declares war as a single entity against UPAC. **June 10: The Soviet Union of Socialist Republics forms. *June 11: The Union Resistance suffers a major defeat at the Battle of Midway. *June 11: The Pacific Empire uses the proposed "satellite drop" strategy in Vietnam. **June 11: The Hunt for the Red October begins. *June 12: Operation Hellfire is successful, and Deltoran troops secure the Dominican Republic and Haiti *June 14: Deltoran forces secure Honduras, Cape Verde, and St.Vincent **June 14: The Battle for the Red October begins soon after the crew Red October attempt to defect. **June 14: The United Pacific Aligned Coalition surrenders to the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact with the Treaty of Lima and the South American Protection and Assistance Community is created. *June 15: The Havana Treaty ends the Caribbean Theater of the Great Pacific War **June 15: The PEACE Pact ends the Pacific Theater of the Great Pacific War **June 15: The Prussian Empire signs the Arab Armistice, ending the Afro-Eurasia Theater of the Great Pacific War. Legacy The Great Pacific War has become a major reference in Sunshiner nations. Within the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, many countries have adopted a remembrance day on June 15 commonly known as the "Victory Day". Popular culture and media have spawned various events referring to the war. In the UPACer side, many countries have similarly adopted a "Victory Day" under the name "Day of Peace". Monuments and memorials have been erected since then, including the Great War Monument in JBR City and the Nakazawa Shrine in Aldebaran. Gallery File:DR ABM Launch.jpg|A Patriot missile launch by the DR ABM system File:Map of Pacific war.jpg|Map of the conflict as of May 18 File:Carpetbombing.jpg|Bombing of New Zealand File:Space missiles.jpg|Space bombing of North Korea Category:Great Pacific War